


confess

by lemonlime_11



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Asthma, Drabble, Fluff, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Other, bloodhound has asthma, but theyre all good, elliott witt used to smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11
Summary: bloodhound has had asthma since the nitrogen blast that exploded on them and the creature. theyve never really had issues with it unless they use their ult. mirage notices this and bugs them about it
Relationships: Bloodhound & Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	confess

**Author's Note:**

> yeah im still trying to get out of writers block so here, have a drabble or somethin. i didnt really revise this so,,
> 
> and oh i sat down at 1am and wrote this whole thing for an hour this morning, so that happened

He’s seen them activate their ultimate and unleash their power to enemies within the ring, but does he have to stick his nose in other people's business? Just because the hunter and trickster are together, it doesn’t mean Elliott should constantly worry about them… right?

When the ring was about to close for a fourth time in Harvester, all hell broke loose. Octane had stimmed away from Mirage and Bloodhound to join the fight with the three other squads at the structure.

“Hey-! Damnit, Hound! Help me backup Octane will ya? He ran off again…” The man groaned as he hid behind a hill and readied his Flatline. 

“I am by your side. Let us venture forth into the battle” They agreed as they calmly watched the scene unfold before them next to him. Bringing their wrist up, they activated their ultimate and followed Mirage into battle. 

Mirage hadn’t noticed until now, but their partner had been breathing awfully heavy. Perhaps it’s their power? Getting sick? It is that time of season. It sounded like they needed to cough and hack something up while they’re at it. Before Mirage could even speak a word, the hunter had sprinted past him, assisting Octane in the fight. He took a mental note to mention this to them later. 

  
  


Some were surprised with the outcome of today’s game. Octane recklessly leaping into battle without his teammates, and Mirage clutching a win against two enemies. His squad was congratulated by many of the other Legends when the dropship had come to pick them up from the arena. All that awaited Bloodhound was a long trip back home and Elliott pestering them with questions.

“C’mon. Tell your favorite person what’s wrong. You got a lil cold or somethin’?”

“I do not. And how rude of you to enter my quarters without warning” They spoke as they hung their heirloom on a nearby wall.

His eyes wandered their room before he spotted Arthur resting on a perch. He smiled at him before using a finger to pet him. With Elliott’s constant visits, the raven had grown very accustomed to him. “I’m your best friend! You love me no matter what I do. And you can't deny it. So explain why your breathing sounded so rough and gravelly when you passed by me in the games today? Right before that battle at the end of the match”

“If we are ‘best friends’, then you should have known that I have always sounded like that. Ever since I have joined the games” they said as they struck a match and began to light a few of the many candles in their room.

“Okay don’t get sassy with me. It took you forever to finally accept the fact that we’re friends. And why so? Smoked one too many cigarettes?,” he chuckled. “I felt that. I finally got off those disgusting things-”

“Of course not,” the sudden stern tone in their voice grabbed Elliott’s attention. “It is simply the power the All Father has given me to aid me in my battles. Nothing more, nothing less”

Elliott’s brows furrowed “Don’t lie to me. I know you’re hiding another reason, I'm not a fool. Hell, I’ve had-, _have_ three older brothers, and I can easily tell you're hiding something from me. L-Look, it may not seem like it, but I really care about you Hound. You know you can trust me, right?”

The silence between the two was thick. The hunter had just been staring at the flame on the candle, watching it struggle to stay alive and not get blown out. They brought the match that was still in their hand up to the dying flame, giving it a little help to stay alive. They blew out the flame on the match and threw it away in a bin in their room. 

“If I tell you, you swear on your life that you or your drunk tongue will not speak of this?”

Elliott hummed in acknowledgement, then they turned their body to him. 

“When I was young, I had gotten into an accident that affected my lungs. With my good health and the help of my ventilator, I have no trouble breathing. With the exception of using my gifted powers within battle, I tend to be more, out of breath.”

He took a moment to process what they had just said, thinking of what possibly could be physically hurting them. If it’s a respiratory issue, they have trouble breathing… “I think I know what you mean… One of my brother’s has asthma. He had it pretty bad, but as long as he took his meds, you couldn’t guess he had it. Is that what you have?.”

They grumbled and crossed their arms as they tilt their head down. They looked like they were full of guilt. “It is not a serious issue. It is nothing to worry about.”

Elliott approached them and gave a small grin to them, “Hey, lighten up a bit. I’m just looking out for ya, okay? I care about you”

He rested a hand on their shoulder, giving it a squeeze to get their attention. 

“I know you do, elskan” they placed their hand on his and rested it there for a moment, before taking it off of them. 

In the hunter’s room, a sleeping bag of sorts consists of hide and fur. Bloodhound makes their way towards it and sits on it, not bothering to wrap themselves up. They lean against the wall and cross their arms as they yawn. It was quiet, but Elliott heard it and it made his heart flutter. Before he left their living quarters, the trickster stopped in his tracks and looked at the tired hunter “One more thing. What does that word mean, ‘Elskan’?”

They chuckled as they tipped their hat low enough to cover their goggles “It is certainly nothing to be perturbed about. Allow me to rest, ástin mín”

They heard a groan and definitely bet he rolled his eyes as they heard his boots shuffling out their room. Arthur cawed and flew on to their thigh, nudging their arm to be pet. The hunter moves and pets him with a finger without even having to know where he is. 

“He is undeniably a fool, is he not?”


End file.
